I Can Piss In My Own Damn Patch, Thank You
|episodenumber = 1/13 |next = Just Do The Stupid Thing For Once }} is the premier episode of . Day 1 Welcome to RRN Survivor: The Lost City! The 18 of you have arrived here in Honduras to compete for the title of Sole Survivor. There will be twists and turns throughout this game so always be prepared! You will be playing in La Ciudad Blanca, Honduras which is also known as The Lost City. La Ciudad Blanca is a legendary settlement said to be located in the Mosquitia region of the Gracias a Dios Department in eastern Honduras. This extensive area of rainforest, which includes the Río Plátano Biosphere Reserve, has long been the subject of multidisciplinary research. Archaeologists refer to it as being a part of the Isthmo-Colombian Area of the Americas, one in which the predominant indigenous languages included those in the Chibchan and Misumalpan families. Due to the many variants of the story in the region, most professional archaeologists doubt it refers to any one actual settlement, much less one representing a city of the Pre-Columbian era. Spanish conquistador Hernán Cortés reported hearing “trustworthy” information on a region with “towns and villages” of extreme wealth in Honduras, but never located these. In 1927, aviator Charles Lindbergh reported seeing a “white city” while flying over eastern Honduras. The first known mention by an academic of the ruins under the name Ciudad Blanca (White City) was by Eduard Conzemius, an ethnographer from Luxembourg in 1927. In his report on the Pech people of Honduras to the Society of Americanists, he said the ruins had been found about twenty-five years previously by someone looking for rubber who got lost in the area between the Paulaya River and the Plantain River. He said it was called the White City because its buildings and a wall around it were white stone. - Wikipedia Now that you have seen your tribe mates and opposing tribe lets get down to business. This season you will scour The Lost City Ruins to find treasures and power in this game. The Ruins are your form of Reward this season. Instead of winning clues or items, you will get to move through the maze of ruins to search for powers and treasures, just remember, it wont be that easy. That is all the info you get about it right now, once you go to the ruins you will get more information. Challenges 'Immunity' Music Video Challenge - For this challenge you will be working with your tribemates to create a music video! You may lip sync a song, recreate a video, or even write an original! It is all up to you! You will be judged on Creativity - 10pts, Song Choice - 10pts, Editing - 10pts, Effort - 10pts, Entertainment - 10pts. That is not all! You will be given 4 challenges that you may complete for your music video task! In addition to the points listed above you can earn points by including a Monkey - 5pts, Tiki Torch - 5pts, Rainbow - 5pts & Tribe Members - 1pt per member shown. However you wish to add those components into your video is up to you. They are not mandatory but they will earn you some points. Winner (according to finish): Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Shareef Elkady.